The present invention relates to a frame structure for a load-carrying vehicle and comprising at least one frame member extending generally in the longitudinal direction of said vehicle, said frame member being divided into an upper section and a lower section by means of a slit extending at least along a predetermined section of said frame member.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a frame structure for a load-carrying vehicle and comprising: providing at least one frame member extending generally in the longitudinal direction of said vehicle, and dividing said frame member into an upper section and a lower section by means of a slit extending at least along a predetermined section of said frame member.
In the field of vehicles, in particular commercial load-carrying vehicles, there is a demand for a high capacity as regards loading of cargo, for example in the form of a large cargo compartment in the vehicle. Furthermore, today's load-carrying vehicles normally comprise a frame structure with two elongated frame members in the form of U-beams, which extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The cargo compartment of the vehicle is positioned above the frame structure. In order to achieve an optimum loading capacity of the vehicle, it is advantageous to keep the height of the frame structure as low as possible in order to maximize the height, and consequently the total volume, of the cargo compartment. In this regard, it should also be noted that legislation exists in many countries which defines a maximum height of the entire vehicle above the road.
Consequently, a general problem which concerns load-carrying vehicles is the need to optimize the available cargo space in such vehicles. This problem can be solved by providing certain modifications of the frame structure of the vehicle. For example, certain sections of a frame structure can be replaced by frame beams having lesser height than the remaining parts of the frame structure. This means that the available height for the cargo compartment is increased.
However, a problem with such modifications is that, according to prior art, they involve manufacturing processes such as welding, which is considered to be a time-consuming and consequently relatively costly step during such a manufacturing process. If modifications of the above-mentioned type should be carried out, there is consequently a need to avoid such costly manufacturing procedures.
It is desirable to provide a frame structure and a method for manufacturing a frame structure, by means of which the above-mentioned problem can be solved and which in particular gives a possibility to obtain an increased cargo load capacity for the vehicle in question.
In a frame structure according to an aspect of the invention, said slit is shaped so as to allow a forced displacement of said upper section to a position in which it extends generally parallel to said lower section and in a manner so that said frame member is narrower along a section generally corresponding to the length of the slit, as compared with the remaining section of said frame member.
A method for manufacturing a frame structure according to an aspect of the invention comprises shaping said slit and providing a forced displacement of said upper section in a manner so that the upper section assumes a position in which it extends generally parallel to said lower section and in a manner so that said frame member is narrower along a section generally corresponding to the length of the slit, as compared with the remaining section of said frame member.
By means of the present invention, certain advantages are accomplished. For example, it can be noted that the invention provides an effective yet simple solution to the problem of increasing the loading capacity of a load-carrying vehicle, while still providing a sufficiently strong frame structure for the vehicle. Also, the invention can be implemented by means of a manufacturing at a relatively low cost.